1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of building materials, and more particularly to a roll-out building material with load bearing capability.
2. Description of Related Art
In the construction of building structures, plywood sheets, generally in standard units of 4′ by 8′ dimension, is often used to cover and enclose the inner structure of walls and roofs, an optionally provide a base of attaching outer finishing materials (e.g., siding or roofing shingles, respectively). The use of plywood has several drawbacks.
Plywood is a natural material, and subject to deterioration over time and exposure to elements. This often necessitates the application of protective sheathing over the plywood as a barrier against moisture, for example. This extra step increases building costs in time and materials. Therefore, a superior barrier sheeting to plywood is desirable.
Further, the process of covering a building frame of any significant size with plywood sheets is time-consuming. Without extraordinary numbers of workers, the process can take several days to complete. During this time, the frame may be exposed to the elements, including rain, which is detrimental to wood frame members. To address this, the frames are typically covered with a house wrap material, for example made of TYVEK, to protect the frame until the plywood process is complete. However, if the frame can be covered in less time than by plywood, without exposing the framing to the adverse elements for extended periods, the expense of applying the house wrap, both in time and materials, can be saved. Therefore, a sheeting material that can be applied rapidly is desirable.
Moreover, plywood of useable dimensions must be manufactured from trees of a particular age, and rapid re-growth of usable trees is difficult, if not impractical. Therefore, a sheeting material having similar structural properties of plywood sheets, yet manufactured of a man-made and readily available materials would be desirable.
Further, in certain areas prone to extreme weather (hurricanes, tornadoes, etc.), extreme low air pressures typical of such weather disturbances can be destructive of buildings constructed by securing plywood to the framing by nails alone, as is the common practice. Additional securing measures are desirable, but cumbersome as applied to plywood construction. Therefore, a building material which can be more easily secured against damage by extreme weather conditions would be desirable.